The Gardens of Bryder
by silvermoon-06
Summary: Alternate Universe set after Last of the Time Lords, where Jack accepted the Doctor's invitation to travel with him. They have been traveling together for a while, and this is just another fic in their continuing adventures. Summary: Ten & Jack land on Bryder to enjoy the lovely gardens. What could possibly go wrong for the two of them this time?


Title: The Gardens of Bryder

Author: silvermoon07

Challenge: Summer Holidays 4: The Touring Edition

Prompt Used: Bryder - The Seventh Year of the Dynasty of Ieuan the Bold - The Ominous Citadel - gardens

Rating: R/NC-17

Pairing: Ten/Jack

Spoilers: Alternate Universe set after Last of the Time Lords, where Jack accepted the Doctor's invitation to travel with him. They have been traveling together for a while, and this is just another fic in their continuing adventures. I hope you enjoy it!

Warnings: Strong adult situations, fluff, explicit sex, mid violence, swearing, angst and hurt/comfort.

Summary: Ten & Jack land on Bryder to enjoy the lovely gardens. What could possibly go wrong for the two of them this time?

The Doctor and Jack were inside the kitchen on the TARDIS enjoying a light breakfast. The Doctor had his cuppa tea and Marmalade toast; while Jack had his freshly brewed coffee and he had coaxed the Doctor into eating his favorite Spanish omelet he had prepared for himself. He smiled at how hungrily his lover had eaten his portion and was well pleased that the Time Lord agreed to try some of it when he was making it.

The two of them now sat in companionable silence just enjoying each other's company, before the Doctor suddenly spoke, "So, Jack, what d'you fancy doing today, eh?"

"Oh, I don't know, Doc, I think I would like to visit a planet that we have never been to before," Jack replied. He smiled cheekily at the Doctor and placed his coffee mug on the table.

"Yeah," the Doctor said, as he held out the word in a breathy whisper, "I was thinking about that too, Jack, and I do believe I have come up with a place you and I have never been to before."

"Oh, really, Doc, and where would that be?" Jack asked his interest peeked now the Doctor had mentioned it. He sat forward and grabbed the Doctor's free hand in his own hands, and chuckled in amusement when the Doctor gasped and almost dropped his cuppa tea from the intimate contact.

"Oh, right, yes, well, I, I, oh, blimey, Jack, you have really thrown me off my train of thought now," the Doctor retorted, as he frowned at Jack for a moment and then blushed when Jack winked at him and licked his lips lasciviously.

"Why is that, Doctor, hmm?" Jack asked again, his voice soft and low and seductive as he continued to tease his lover relentlessly, "Is it because I'm just holding your hands in mine? Or, is it because you are so completely adorable and so sensitive to my touch, eh Doc?"

"Well, I, I, right, yes, well, blimey, Jack, yes, to all of that," the Doctor remarked, as he swallowed hard and tried to hide his embarrassment and his blushing face with a soft coquettish smile. He placed his cuppa down on the table and leaned back in his chair again, as he ran his fingers nervously through his hair. He finally composed himself and spoke in a calmer tone of voice, his fact still flushed the bright red, "but really now, I just want to talk about this place I want us to go to, yeah? So then, do you want to hear about it now, Jack?"

"Sure, Doc, I'm ready to hear about it now, my sexy Time Lord," Jack quipped, as he squeezed the Doctor's hand and then released it. He winked bawdily at him again and then sat back in his chair, as he listened attentively to his lover.

"Oh, brilliant, Jack, well, there is this Place called Bryder, and it's only in its seventh year of the Dynasty of Ieuan the Bold," the Doctor explained, as he quickly finished off his cuppa tea and smiled warmly at Jack, "and the place is also known for its lush green gardens. I thought we could, well, I just thought we could land there and have a nice quiet stroll through those gardens-"

"Perhaps we could also find someplace private where I can shag you senseless, eh Doc?" Jack interjected, as he cut across the Doctor's words and laughed loudly at his shocked expression.

"What, no Jack, stop it now, will you? Don't be so crass, eh?" the Doctor retorted, but then he too laughed in amusement at his own bawdy suggestion. "Oh, all right then, Jack, maybe that was another reason I wanted the two of us to go to this Bryder place."

"Oh, yes, I knew it, Doctor, you are just as bawdy and sexy as I am when it comes to our sex life," Jack shot back playfully, as he pointed his finger at the Doctor he smiled his sexiest smile that he knew always melted the Doctor's hearts.

"Oi, Jack, what did I just say to you not a few minutes before, eh? Oh, blimey, who am I kidding, I don't mind it so much," the Doctor said. He shook his head and he smiled cheekily at Jack before he continued with his monologue, "Anyway, where was I? Oh, yes, right, now I remember, Bryder and their lovely gardens. What do you say we land the TARDIS there and go exploring, eh Jack?"

"Sure, Doctor, I'm always up for some recreational fun," Jack quipped, as he licked his lips and winked bawdily at the Doctor again. He chuckled when the Time Lord rolled his eyes at hearing his sexual innuendo which he chose to ignore.

"Oh, brilliant, Jack, right, then, let's get all of these dishes and cups inside the sonic dishwasher and make our way to the console room," the Doctor beamed, as he smiled his adorable little puppy smile that always melted Jack's human heart every time he saw it.

"Of course, Doctor, that sounds brilliant. I'm more than ready for today's adventure," Jack remarked, as he stood up from the table and helped the Doctor place everything inside the blue sonic dishwasher.

The Doctor grinned at Jack again and then grabbed his hand as they made their way through the winding corridors of the TARDIS to the console room. He immediately released Jack's hand and then darted towards the console so he could get the TARDIS in motion for their journey. He set the coordinates on the computer, rolled the Dimensional Guidance Ball, twisted the Temporal Directional Knob, and then finally released the handbrake. The TARDIS suddenly jerked into motion as she flew through the Time Vortex, and the Doctor grabbed the edge of the console to keep from falling to the metal grating.

Jack whooped with delight as he fell back against the pilot chair and grinned widely, "Hey Doc, I think the TARDIS is just as excited to go to Bryder as we are!"

"Yeah, she seems to be, Jacky boy, but then again she is always excited when we go on our adventures, especially to new places," the Doctor quipped, as he moved the computer screen towards him so he could watch the progress of their journey. He was so engrossed in reading the information about the place that he hadn't noticed when Jack had stood up from the pilot chair and moved behind him, "Oh, sorry about the bumpy ride though, this place Bryder is in the farthest reaches of the Universe that we have never been to."

"Mm, you don't have to apologize to me about that, Doc. I don't mind being tossed around a bit, as you well know from our sexual encounters," Jack whispered softly in the Doctor's ear. He wrapped his arms securely around his lover's slim waist from behind and held him close to his body.

The Doctor yelped at first from the unexpected contact, but then he calmed down again as he leaned his body against Jack's. He still kept his hands on the edge of the console as he continued to watch the information from Bryder as it flashed over the computer screen so quickly. He turned his head to the side so he could face Jack for a moment and moved his right hand up towards his lovers handsome face, and then he bopped him playfully on his nose and giggled like a Time Tot as he teased Jack again, "Hmm, there's more of that sexual innuendo you love to toss about, eh my Jack?"

The Doctor wriggled his arse against Jacks denim covered cock, because he knew it would get him all hot and bothered, but he couldn't help himself. He really enjoyed teasing his lover for that very reason, and loved to see him get all riled up when he did.

"Mm, can you really blame me for being that way, Doctor? Just look at how gorgeous and sexy you are, my adorable Time Lord," Jack retorted, as he himself pushed his denim covered cock up against the Doctors brown pinstriped covered arse more insistently. He too knew his lover was teasing him and he could never resist teasing him right back.

"Oh, come on now, Jack, there you go again with the compliments that make me blush. You always do that just so you can watch me get so bloody embarrassed, eh?" the Doctor mumbled, as he shook his head and sighed softly.

"Aw, my poor little blushing Time Lord, I have gone and embarrassed you again," Jack teased again, as he squeezed the Doctor's body hard and leaned in and nibbled on his soft earlobe with his teeth. He chuckled when the Doctors body trembled from the intimate contact, but he continued to tease his lover so relentlessly, "You know that I am not sorry for making you blush and embarrassing you, I really enjoy it so much. I also love your tight little bottom and I enjoy pounding it long and hard for hours on end."

"Oi, Jack, what did I say before, stop being so bloody crass," the Doctor scoffed in a dejected tone of voice, but then he winked bawdily at Jack before he turned his head back towards the computer screen again. He saw the message as it continued to flash over and over, telling him the TARDIS was about to land, "Anyway, I think you had better hold on to something besides me, Jack, because we are about to land on Bryder. Right. About. Now."

Jack didn't have time to react before the TARDIS moved quickly through the outer part of the surface of Bryder with too much power and speed. Jack let go of the Doctor when the Time Lord held on tightly to the console in his usual manner, but Jack was thrown roughly on to the metal grating. He landed with a loud grunt on his denim-covered arse as the TARDIS finally landed with a soft thud, and he stared up at the Doctor's laughing face.

"Hey, Doc, this is not funny, you know. I could have really gotten hurt just now landing that hard on this metal grating," Jack voiced, as he stared up at the Doctor with a mock hurt expression on his smirking face.

"Oh, come on, Jack, the TARDIS didn't mean anything by that rough landing. She was just doing her best to land us in the most beautiful part of the Gardens of Bryder," the Doctor retorted, as he reached out with his right hand to help Jack to stand up again.

"Oh, I know it's not her fault at all, Doctor, I don't blame her one bit. You're the one who is a terrible driver and you fly her so haphazardly," Jack shot back, as he gripped the Doctors hand in his own and used the Time Lord's strength to hoist himself up from the metal grating.

"Oi, Jack, I'll have you know there is nothing wrong with my driving or my flying," the Doctor retorted angrily. He pointed his right index finger at Jack and huffed as he ran his fingers nervously through his tawny hair and then placed them on the back of his neck, "I mean, it's just hard for me to handle her all by myself sometimes, especially when she tries to land on places with an unstable atmosphere surrounding the planet just like this one."

"Sure, Doc, whatever you say, I believe you," Jack quipped playfully, as he stared into the Doctor's big brown eyes and down at his sexy bottom pouty lip. He just wanted to kiss the Doctors' gorgeous lips for hours on end. Oh, but he would leave that until they found a private place in the garden to make love. "Aw, I'm sorry, Doctor, you know that I am only teasing you, because you are so cute when you pout like that."

"I know that, Jack, and so am I, right then, should we get out there to those luxurious gardens and do some much needed exploring?" the Doctor asked, as he leaned forward and pressed a quick kiss on Jack's lips.

Jack laughed and went to grab the Doctor around his waist to pull him in to a deeper kiss, but the Time Lord was much faster than he was and he darted away from him, as he raced down the metal grating towards the doors of the TARDIS he whooped loudly.

"Sorry, Jack, there's no time for that right now, we have to get outside and see the wondrous sights of the gardens," the Doctor exclaimed, as he giggled and motioned for Jack to join him by the doors.

Jack sighed and shook his head in amusement as he quickly joined the Doctor by the doors, "Yes, I know that you are anxious to go exploring, my curious Time Lord. Very well then, Doc, lead the way and impress me with those wondrous sights of the Gardens of Bryder."

"Oh, that's brilliant, Jack, I don't mind if I do, Molto Bene, so then, Allons-y!" the Doctor called out excitedly as he grinned brightly at Jack, grabbed his hand and moved them through the doors and then out into the bright green gardens with many different types of trees and flowers.

They were surrounded by a large cluster of green Maple trees that filled the entire circumference around the garden, a few Oak trees. On the left side of a the garden were tall green ferns as well as a medium sized White Birch tree, with its soft flexible and bluish green needles, and a small blue spruce hedgerow. Beneath all of the trees in that section was a large cluster of medium-sized pink peonies, and their sweet scent wafted through their nostrils and made them smile. Beside that was another smaller cluster of light blue pansies, and when combined with the other sweet smells in the garden, it gave off a welcoming feeling to the both of them.

The Doctor noticed a few small clusters of white daisies, purple salvia, and little violet flower clusters scattered around the garden as well. On the right side and in the middle of the garden stood several very large cluster of round bright yellow sand verbena, or as they were commonly know as perennial flowers. There was also, a very thick purple-leafed Plum Tree that loomed over the small yellow perennials as if it were watching over them. The section in the middle of the large garden really caught his eye, and Jack too seemed mesmerized by it, there was a very large stone pedestal with an intricate large stone flower pot decorated with little stone Cherubs and Large Grape vines. Inside that very pot was a large cluster of lovely white Orchids, which gave off the most intoxicating smell that made their heads spin. Beside the large stone pedestal were two long stemmed pink fox glove plants that also smelled sweet and luscious as the pollen from the bulbs inside flitted through the air all around them, it too made them feel a bit heady.

Jack whistled through his teeth as he stared around at the garden and then back at the Doctor, who had knelt down to examine the cluster of long-tube pink fox glove flowers. He smiled to himself as he knelt down beside his lover and placed his hand on his slim, sleek-muscled shoulder, "Wow, Doc, this place is really breathtaking and beautiful. I have never seen anything quite like this before in all my life. How about you, have you seen a garden this luxurious before?"

"Yes, Jack, as a matter of fact, I have seen a garden this luxurious before," the Doctor remarked, as he reached inside the bottom pocket of his brown pinstriped jacket, grabbed his specs and threw them on his face. He leaned in closer towards the inner part of the tube of the pink flower to inspect the yellow bulbs inside to determine its place of origin, but mostly to smell the sweet buds inside. He knew he had peeked Jack's interest with that one comment and it was just a matter of time before his lover asked him where he had seen a garden like this one.

"Oh, really, and where would that have been, if you don't mind me asking, Doctor?" Jack voiced, as he watched his Time Lord lover inspecting the flower with all of his adorable geeky excitement.

"This particular pink Fox Glove plant is not indigenous to this planet, in fact, it comes from another planet we have visited in the past, Jack, Barcelona," the Doctor said, as he ignored Jack's question for a moment. He sat back on his feet and continued to inspect the flowers before he finally brought his attention back to Jack, and then he suddenly stood up abruptly, and almost knocked Jack to the floor, before his lover steadied himself and stood up with him. The Doctor quickly moved towards the large stone flower pot and examined the white Orchids with just as much interest and attention he had given the pink Fox Glove flowers.

"Yeah, that's really fascinating, Doctor, but are you gonna answer my question, or are you going to keep that secret all to yourself?" Jack retorted, as he joined the Doctor beside the stone flower pot and stared at him. He knew that if he continued to follow him and question him, he would eventually give in answer him, and he smiled when the Doctor suddenly whispered one word that he almost missed.

"Gallifrey," the Doctor whispered, almost imperceptibly, as he leaned in and stared closely at the white Orchids, he sniffed the middle of the flower loudly. He shook his head and caressed the petals of the soft flower with his fingertips, "oh, but these Orchids are definitely indigenous to Bryder, in fact, it looks as if they were cultivated here. They probably have a very large Green House somewhere around this Garden where they keep all the flowers before they plant them here."

"Doctor, I know that you are avoiding the subject we were just talking about, but I'm really interested to know more about your Planet, Gallifrey. Where were these Gardens you had?" Jack asked, as he suddenly gripped the Doctor's shoulders and pulled his head up so he could look into those deep, soulful brown eyes.

"Oh, Jack, I don't really want to talk about this now, please?" the Doctor whined, as he stared at Jack with a hurt expression, and then carded his fingers nervously through his tawny hair. He sighed loudly and shifted white Converse covered feet back and forth on the lush green grass, before he finally gave in, as he babbled on with his explanation that he hoped would appease his lover, "Oh, all right then, Jack I give in, if you must know, every house on Gallifrey had a luxurious Garden that was cultivated by the entire family that was loomed there. My house, the House of Lungbarrow was one of the prestigious houses on Gallifrey, along with the House of Oakdown, and even though all of my own cousins were a bit of a picky pain, we were all so proud of where we were from. Of course we had many different types of flowers and trees than the human plants-oh-those Kaden Wood trees I loved them-the leaves on the trees we silver. When they caught the light of the twin suns in the morning it looked like a forest on fire. Anyway, we all took turns taking care of the Gardens outside the houses, and, well, I used to spend a lot of my time between attending the Academy and making sure the flowers and all of the trees always looked their best. There now I told have you my little secret, that's quite enough of that. So, let's just continue on through this part of the Garden, it looks as if there is a gate up ahead that leads to a different section that we can explore, eh Jack?"

"Sure, Doctor, that sounds like a very good idea right about now," Jack quipped, as he leaned forward and pressed a soft kiss to the Doctor's forehead and then to his pretty bottom pouty lip, "I'm sorry, I didn't mean to bring up those old ghosts for you, but thank you for sharing that with me just now, it all sounds so beautiful. I can picture those trees so perfectly in my mind the way you just described them, and I can just see little you getting all excited and geeky about tending your Garden at Lungbarrow. You're definitely my adorable Time Lord and I do love you so much, Doc."

"Oh, blimey, Jack, what am I going to do with you, hmm?" the Doctor remarked, and he blushed when Jack told him he loved him. He smiled warmly at him as he leaned in and pressed a soft kiss to his lovers' lips. He reached out with his right hand and waggled his fingers for Jack to grasp with his own, "thank you for your kind words, I love you too, very much, so then, Allons-y!"

Jack chuckled in amusement when he saw the Doctor blush and didn't tease him this time, as he just simply grabbed the Time Lords hand and brought it to his lips as he kissed the back of his knuckles, "Of course, Doctor, lead on then, my sexy, geeky Time Lord."

"Oi, Jack, stop it now, you are really embarrassing me, yeah? Let's just continue on now and see what else we can find," the Doctor retorted playfully. He sighed and shook his head but winked at his lover as they moved out of that section of the Garden towards the large black wrought iron gate that was just ahead of them at the edge of the purple-leafed Plum Tree to their right. He squeezed Jack's hand and caressed the back of his knuckles with his thumb as he moved them towards the gate, anxious to see what else they would find on the other side.

Jack stared up at the large wrought iron gate and noticed its intricate workings and small circular patters as they swirled through the iron, and he could see the Doctor was also fascinated by the craftsmanship, "You do realise that the species on this planet are really good craftsmen and horticulturists, don't you, Doctor?"

"Mm, yep, they are really quite brilliant, and I wouldn't mind meeting some of them to tell them just that, Jack," the Doctor quipped, as he released Jacks' hand and moved closer to the iron gate to inspect it more, "Oh, this is fantastic, just look at this intricate handiwork, Jack, the gate was welded together using the strongest of tools and the iron itself was crafted by a blacksmith. This is just so fascinating and I can't wait to see more of this beautiful garden and all its workings and trappings."

"Yeah, I have to agree with you on that remark, Doc," Jack said, as he closely watched the Doctor examining the gate more, "I am also very intrigued by all of this, only because the people on my planet were good but they were not as brilliant as this lot."

"Yep, they are a pretty amazing lot, very inventive and whomever takes care of this garden certainly has the greenest thumb I have ever seen," the Doctor remarked, as he turned his attention back to Jack. He smiled warmly at his lover and quickly reached for his hand as he pulled him through the gates only to stop when they saw the two very large square green hedgerows on either side of the gates. They stood several feet above their height and smelled like they were made of mint, and the Doctor just had to make sure, so he leaned into the one on the left and sniffed the leaves, then he licked them. He grinned and then he stuck his tongue out of his mouth to get the taste off when he realised the other component they were made of, "Oh, blimey, these hedgerows are really high, I do not think I have ever seen ones this tall, and they are also made of mint and pine. Oh, oh, bleuch, who would make a hedgerow of and pine? I mean, mint is really quite lovely, and you can make delicious Mojitos with it and cook with it, but bloody pine? Yeah, it's good for a house deodorizer, but as part of a hedgerow, not so much."

Jack chuckled in amusement as he watched and listened to the Doctor babbling on and couldn't help but stare at that long, sexy tongue as the Time Lord waggled it around outside his mouth. He wanted to have that tongue on his cock doing the very same thing right at that moment, and he had to shake himself to stay focused for now. There would be time enough for some sexy fun once they found a private spot to shag in, and then he would ravage his sexy Doctor until he had him screaming out his name.

"Oi, blimey Jack, can you get your dirty mind out of the gutter for even a few seconds, eh?" the Doctor exclaimed, as he playfully smacked his lover on the back of his head to get his attention again.

"Oh, right, sorry, Doctor, I keep forgetting about the telepathy thing you have and can read my mind. Come on now, can you really blame me?" Jack scoffed, as he stared at the Doctor with a lascivious grin on his face, "You were being very naughty waggling that sexy snake of a tongue around in mid air. What was I supposed to think about, huh?"

"Jack, please stop that right now, will you?" the Doctor whined again as he held out Jack's name and frowned at him, "We are going to enjoy the sights in the Garden first and then you can have you way with me, but only if we find someplace really private- preferably with a door-that locks-quite securely-and one that I can unlock with my sonic screwdriver once we're finished inside."

"Sure Doc, whatever you say, just as long as I get to shag your sexy little bottom before we leave here today, I'll be happy," Jack quipped, as he patted and then squeezed the Doctor's arse hard with his right hand. He laughed wickedly when the Time Lord yelped loudly from the sudden contact and tried to move away from him.

"Oi, Jack, please watch what you are doing out here, eh? We are out in an open public area, and you never know if we are being watched," the Doctor chided. He looked around the area, removed his specs, slid them in the bottom pocket of brown pinstriped jacket, and then slid his hands inside the pockets of his trousers.

"Oh, do you really think we are being watched now, Doctor? Why would anyone want to do that?" Jack asked, as he too looked around the area for any hidden cameras. He slid his own hands inside the pockets of his blue trousers and followed beside the Doctor.

"I don't know, Jack, but it would make a bit of sense, wouldn't it? I mean, this place is deserted now. If there are any people on Bryder, then where are they?" the Doctor mused, as he quickly removed his own hands from his trouser pockets and then reached out with his right hand towards Jacks' left. He smiled warmly at Jack when he eagerly grabbed onto it and affectionately caressed the back of his knuckles with his thumb.

"That is a very good question, Doctor, and one I was wondering about myself," Jack remarked, as they walked through the two large hedgerows and came upon a set of seven stone steps, which were decorated with two medium-sized stone jugs. They also noticed two large stone steeples that were on either side of the hedgerow and thought perhaps there were hidden cameras inside them, but then they realised that they were probably just being a little paranoid.

The steps led down into another luxurious garden with bright green grass as a floor and on both sides of the garden were another set of large purple plum trees, and two large clusters of old fashioned dark red rose bushes. Beneath the rose bushes there were several clusters of bright green spider plants were several small bushels of long stemmed purple Allium flowers. This set of flowers looked different than the rest they had seen, in that the tiny petals formed a large circle around the stem and smelled so sweet, almost like lavender.

The Doctor knelt down in front of them and sniffed them and once again caressed the petals between his fingers, "Hmm, these Allium flowers are also indigenous to Bryder, how very fascinating, only because I have not seen anything like them, even on my own planet. The roses are also from Bryder and I can see that their petals are different than your normal human roses, they have a darker tint to them, and their scent is a more powerful."

"Yeah, I noticed that too, Doc, and you know those purple flowers look like something out of a Dr. Seuss story, almost like you can pick them off the stems and eat them," Jack said, as he knelt down beside the Doctor to examine the purple flowers himself.

"Oh, Jack, don't be so daft, you cannot eat these, they are really quite poisonous, for some reason, that's they way they cultivated them. Anyway, Dr. Seuss is not a real Doctor, he's just a cartoon character," the Doctor retorted and then laughed at his own remark as he stared over at Jack and watched him examine the flower.

"I know that, Doctor, but I was just saying that they don't look like real flowers, and now I know why, so they are poisonous, then I shouldn't eat them. Why would anyone make poisonous flowers?" Jack asked, as he turned to face the Doctor and smiled lasciviously at him.

"I don't know, Jack, but I think we should move on through this part of the Garden now. This place is really starting to feel like Alice in Wonderland to me, and I don't like it one bit," the Doctor replied, as he stood up from the grass and dusted off his trousers.

"Hmm, now who is talking about a fictional character as if they were real, eh, Doc?" Jack teased, as he too stood up and dusted himself off.

"Oi, Jack, that's enough of the lip, I was merely stating a fact on how I felt, is all," the Doctor retorted playfully and then laughed when Jack rolled his eyes at him, "oh, all right, I know that's what you were doing before too, so let's just make our way out of here and onto the next section before we get hit by more of that sex pollen from the purple Allium flowers that has been moving through the breeze and trying to attack our systems."

"Yeah, I noticed that too, Doctor. I have been trying so hard to fight it, and to not jump on your sexy body and ravage you right here and now on this soft lush green grass," Jack stated, as he grinned wickedly at the Doctor and waggled his eyebrows up and down suggestively.

"Yep, I can see that you are very aroused by the sex pollen, and I am starting to feel the very same way. That's why we have to leg it out of this section right now, Jack. So let's have a little bit of Allons-y!" the Doctor retorted, as he grabbed Jacks' hand again and pulled him down the green grass pathway as quickly as his long legs could carry him, and that was pretty far being that he was an excellent runner.

"Right, Doctor, I am starting to agree with you on that idea," Jack stated, as he gripped the Doctors' hand and the two of them took off running down the grassy path to the outer part of that section of the garden.

When they were finally free from that area, they stopped running and started laughing at how silly they felt now they were away from the sex pollen. As soon as they rounded a corner on another section of the long garden, they stopped in their tracks when the grassy floor changed into a cobblestone walkway. This section had a small bridge that was built over a meandering brook of what smelled like fresh water.

The Doctor bent over the side of the bridge and sniffed loudly while Jack looked around the section they were in. There were several small red Maple leafed trees and plants, and several thin trees with yellow bark and green leaves on top planted all around the edge of the bridge and over the cobblestone walkway. This section also contained a lot more of a variety of flowers than the other sections they had been to earlier. He turned to face the Doctor once he had confirmed that the brook was manmade, or whatever species resided on this planet. There was a large cluster of little pink Petunia flowers beneath the red maple leaf planet beside the left side of the bridge. They also saw a small patch of orange Oleander flowers, their tubular shape and bright orange colour reflected on to their faces as the bright orange sun shone down on them. There was another large cluster of the bright Red Zenia flowers, with their large petals and yellow buds gave off the lushest fragrance, and all of these specimens were skirted around both sides of the bridge. At the back of the garden they spotted a small patch of purple Sage flowers, another cluster of Powder Blue Peony flowers. Their small round fluffy petals were the brightest blue they had ever seen and beside those was another medium sized cluster of dark blue Azaleas. These specimens were almost a violet blue colour and were tubular at the bottom, but their petals jutted out at the top of the flower in the most delicate way. The flowers all smelled so intoxicating, all of these lovely flowers put together, but the Doctor and Jack were able to keep their minds and heads level throughout their experience inside the garden.

"I just can't believe how everything on this planet is either so wonderfully genetically altered; and or cultivated by the species of this planet, whom we have yet to meet, by the way," the Doctor remarked, as he smiled geekily at Jack and then saw the thin tree with the yellow bark, "take this tree, for instance, Jack, I have never seen a tree with yellow bark before-and believe me, Gallifrey had the most unique trees-the Kaden Wood tree with the silver leaves I mentioned earlier. This place is so fascinating and a total wonder to me, and I love everything we have seen so far."

"Yeah, it is pretty breathtaking, Doc, and I love it too, just as much as you, my sweet little Time Lord Geek," Jack said, and he laughed once again at the Doctors' wonderful geeky enthusiasm and watched the Doctor as he knelt down in front of the large patch of different flowers on the left side of the bridge.

"Aw, thanks, Jack, for that wonderful compliment, it's not the first time that I have been called a geek and enthusiastic about something," the Doctor remarked, as he sat down cross-legged and smiled happily up Jack, looking very much like the adorable little geek he was. He looked even more so when he pulled out his sexy specs again and threw them on his face so he could inspect the flowers in front of him. He moved aside the medium-sized Red Maple leaf plant and gasped when he found a couple of new flowers beneath their cover, "Oh, Jack, this is what I mean, will you look at these little beauties?"

Jack laughed again as he sat down beside the Doctor and mirrored his stance as he bent down over the Doctors' shoulder to get a peek at what he was looking at, "What are those blue flowers there, Doctor? They do not look like anything I have ever seen, not even on my own planet."

"Yeah, I know, Jack, and that is because once again, they were cultivated right here on Bryder," the Doctor beamed, as he smiled warmly at Jack and pressed a soft kiss on his lips as he explained what the flowers were to his just as enthusiastic lover, "Well, this set of bell shaped flowers are just that, Blue Bell flowers. Now I have seen some blue bell flowers, but none like this one here. The ones I have seen have yellow buds inside of them, but this one has orange bulbs, and not to worry, they are not poisonous, and they smell really spectacular. Oh, you are such a little beauty, aren't you, you little blue bell, yes, you are."

Jack laughed and wrapped his arm around the Doctors' slim waist and he pressed a kiss to the side of his tawny-haired head, "Oh, Doctor, you are just so completely adorable when you are like this, it warms my little human heart. Now, tell me, you sexy geek, what are those other two blue flowers there? That prickly one looks pretty menacing to me, are you sure that one is not poisonous?"

"Oh, no, Jack, none of the flowers in this garden are poisonous, not at all," the Doctor chided, but smiled sweetly as he leaned his body against Jacks' and nuzzled his face against the side of his neck, "anyway, this other little blue beauty is called a slim Dark Blue Lotus flower, and once again, it differs from the ones you have probably seen, in that it has red buds on the inside of it. Just look at its delicate slim petals, they are so soft and you can use them to make a facial moisturizer. Their fragrance is much stronger than a normal lotus flower, it can also be used to make a powerful aphrodisiac, and yes, by that I mean a sexual one, Jack. If you want, we can take one of them for later use on the TARDIS. There are a couple of them here, and I don't think anyone would mind."

"Mm, now that is a very good idea, my sexy Time Lord, I love it when you get all hot and bothered like this and that brilliant mind of yours gets working," Jack said, as he squeezed the Doctors' body closer to his, he licked and nibbled on his earlobe and chuckled when the Doctor whimpered and his body shuttered so deliciously.

"Jack," the Doctor moaned, as he held out his name and pronounced the k with a lot more emphasis, "Please don't do this to me now? I am still inspecting these flowers, and if you keep nibbling on my ear like that, then I will have no other choice than to jump on you and ravage you."

"Oh, Doctor, if only you would do that, then my entire day would be made," Jack quipped and moaned himself at hearing the Doctor's words, "oh, but I know my cute little geek is not done exploring just yet. So go on then, Doc, and tell me what that other blue prickly flower is, all right?"

"Mm, thank you, Jack, that means so much to me, and I promise you, I will make it worth your while when we find that private place to make love in, yeah?" the Doctor remarked, as he kissed Jack's lips and then his forehead, before he turned his attention back to the other blue flower. "Now, this little beauty, this blue prickly flower is called a Globe Thistle, and its pointy blue parts of the flower are there to keep any Herbivorous animals from feeding on the plant. This particular Blue Globe Thistle is not your normal flower in that it is mainly all blue with the silver stem; the Scottish human version would be blue and white with the silver stem. That is what makes this one so very unique, do you see, Jack?"

"Yeah, I do now, Doctor. Once again the species on this planet have genetically altered the flower and cultivated it to their own planet, right?" Jack asked, as he turned and stared right into the Doctors' gorgeous brown eyes, right through his sexy specs.

"Yep, that's exactly right, Jack, very well done, you have been paying attention to what I have been saying then," the Doctor teased. He chuckled at Jack's mock shocked look on his handsome face and then turned his attention back to the blue flowers, intent on taking the specimen of the Blue Lotus Flower for later use.

Jack saw him staring at it and gently nudged him in his shoulder, "Oh, go on then, Doc, just use your sonic screwdriver to loosen the roots on the flower and slide it inside your deep Time Lord pockets. I know you really want to, and I wouldn't mind grinding it up in the mortal and pestle on the TARDIS, and then using it inside your cuppa tea to get you all hot and bothered."

"Oh, ho, ho, who said you were going to just use it on me, eh Jack?" the Doctor scoffed, as he smiled cheekily at Jack down the bottom of his nose and through his specs, "I was planning on slipping some inside your morning black coffee, or over your eggs and then I would shag you over the kitchen table."

"Oh, you naughty little Time Lord, that is very bawdy of you to say, Doctor, but I do love to hear you talk like this," Jack retorted playfully. He squeezed the Doctor's body again and motioned for him to do the deed, "Go on then, Doc, and get that flower for our personal use later."

"Very well then, Jack, that is what I shall do, and then we will be on our way to the next part of the garden," the Doctor answered, as he reached inside the top inner pocket of his brown pinstriped jacket and pulled out his trusty sonic screwdriver. He winked at Jack and then leaned over in his cross-legged position towards the root of the flower. He sighed softly as he pressed the button on the device and carefully extracted the flower from the ground without killing it, roots and all. He grinned triumphantly as he held it up for Jack to see, "Ah, here we are now we have our special memento from the Gardens of Bryder, Jack. Let's have a little more Allons-y now, and get ourselves into the next part of this very long garden."

"Well, that's just fantastic, Doctor, and I am really looking forward to using that lovely little memento," Jack said, as he gently pulled the Doctor up by his waist so they were standing again. He laughed when the Time Lord yelped at the sudden action and almost toppled them both over the side of the bridge, but Jack was quick and strong as he held onto his lover fast. "Whoa there, Doc, steady on, let's not go for a dip right now. That water is most likely very cold and that would put quite a damper on the feelings we are experiencing right now."

"Yeah, it certainly would, Jack. Thanks for saving me just then, your actions took me by surprise," the Doctor replied, as he nuzzled Jack's neck again and then quickly slid the flower inside the bottom pocket of his jacket and the sonic screwdriver back inside its place in the inner top pocket of his jacket. He smiled and quickly reached for Jack's hand once again as they walked across the small wooden bridge towards the next section of the garden.

When they crossed over the small wooden bridge and into the next section of the garden they noticed the cobblestone pathway continued on towards a very large and very ornate masonry archway about fifty feet ahead of them. The bricks over the archway were gray and red with white bricks at each of the points, and over the top of the archway in the middle there was an overly large white carving of two cherubs holding water jugs. On either side of the top of the archway, situated beneath the gray masonry overhang were two statues of the same cherubs, the male was holding a mandolin and the female was holding a long curled up parchment. This part of the garden smelled very strong to both of them, only because it contained a larger amount of fragrant flowers, trees and shrubs.

On the left side of this part of the garden there were several clusters of blue and purple flowers. There were powder and dark blue daisies, their slim pretty petals and special green and yellow buds giving off the freshest scent. Beside the daisies were a large cluster of Blue Delphinium Flowers, their deep blue petals and orange buds inside of them moving softly in the breeze from the bright green trees. They also noticed more clusters of the bright blue Hyacinth and light blue Hydrangea flowers dotted around the back of the garden, giving off another sweet scent, that combined with the other flowers made them both feel so heady in their wake. But it was the several large clusters of light blue poppy flowers that really made their heads spin from its sweet scent, and the Doctor could see they were a different type with their fuzzy yellow and orange buds wafting around, as if they were saying hello to both of them.

Further down the path they could see a batch of bright purple Lavender flowers also moving about in the breeze, their green stems almost bending double from the weight of them. Nestled between those batches of lavender flowers was another small batch of beautiful bright pink Dahlias. The scent of their soft petals filling their senses with its sweetness, and at the end of this side of the garden, close to the masonry archway, they noticed a very large patch of purple brachycome flowers.

The Doctor suddenly stopped walking when he spotted a few more different specimens of normal flowers. He grinned at Jack as he squeezed his hand and knelt down towards them, and it was then he noticed several Arizona Blue Bell Flowers-with their deep dark blue petals forming a circle around the white buds that were extended on black stems.

"Oh, Jack, just look at these delicate little beauties, will you?" the Doctor quipped, as he sat down cross-legged again, and caressed the dark blue petals gently with his fingers, "I have never seen them this dark blue colour before, and their fragrance is even sweeter than a normal blue bell flower, this is another fine specimen of cultivation from the species on Bryder."

"Hmm, yeah, I can smell how sweet it is from where I'm standing, Doc, the fragrance is really making my head spin with intoxication," Jack remarked, as he stared down at the Doctor with a resigned look on his face.

The Doctor suddenly stared up at Jack wondering why he had not sat down beside him, and he became a bit saddened by it, "Oh, yes, right, of course, Jack, I'm sorry, I hope that I'm not boring you by examining all the different flowers we have come across in the garden."

"Oh, no, Doctor, of course you are not boring me, not at all. I love to see you like this, really, I do, it just warms my heart," Jack remarked, as he stared down at his lover and gasped when he saw the sad look on his handsome face. He immediately sat down beside him and wrapped his arm around his slim waist, and pulled his body closer to his, before he placed a soft kiss on the side of his neck. He smiled when the Doctor hummed and nuzzled his face against his.

"Oh, that's brilliant, thank you, Jack, for humoring me, and for being so patient with me as well. I know you want to find that private place for us to make love, and we will, I promise you, but I just can't pull myself away from the beautiful flowers just yet," the Doctor retorted, as he smiled warmly at Jack and then continued examining the next flower he found in the bunch.

"Hey, Doc, it's all right, my sexy little geek, I do understand how you feel, it is not a problem, and I am not humoring you. I love you and will do anything to see that you are happy," Jack answered, as he carefully turned the Doctor's face towards his and pressed a soft kiss to his pretty pink lips.

"Good, and thank you again, Jack, and I, well, oh, blimey, I love you too, very much," the Doctor babbled, as he flashed Jack a huge geeky grin and found another cluster of flowers he had not seen before, "Oh, look at these lovelies, these flowers are another fine specimen, Blue Baron Rhododendron. Their little pink buds make them different than the normal specimens on Earth."

"Yeah, I can see that, and smell that, actually, Doctor. You know my planet had a specimen like the ones from Earth, with the yellow buds, and every Summer Solstice, their special pollen would fill the air and make everything smell so musky," Jack mused, as he smiled warmly and watched the Doctor as he caressed the delicate petals of the flower. They both suddenly gasped when it released its spray of pollen that moved over their heads and floated through the air.

"Oh, blimey, that was just magical, it was almost as if the little beauty heard us talking about her and gave us that little show. Oh, just look at you, you are so precious, yes, you are," the Doctor quipped, as he clapped his hands together and laughed in amusement.

Jack suddenly turned around when he heard a noise of something moving on the right side of the garden, and he immediately stood up in his protective stance, which made the Doctor start and join him to see what he was so bothered about. They both gasped and then laughed when a small white rabbit suddenly bounded out of the patch of yellow Daisy Chrysanthemum and stared at them for a moment before bouncing off to their left inside the patch of purple brachycome flowers.

"Oh, Doctor, that thing scared me half to death. I really thought someone was following us, and I will tell you honestly, I was ready to reach for my laser blaster," Jack revealed. He knew the Doctor would not be happy with him when he told him that, but he couldn't help it, his heart was racing and he was breathing heavily at the moment.

The Doctor sighed loudly as he carded his fingers nervously through his hair and stared at Jack with a stern look on his face for just a moment, before he switched over to his huge geeky grin again. "Oh, no, I'm not angry with you now. I know that was what you were thinking, Jack. To be honest, for just a moment, I was too, but as you can see, the culprit was just a cute little defenseless rabbit."

"Yeah, he was really cute, Doc, but not as cute and adorable as you are, my sexy little geek," Jack teased, as he smacked the Doctor's arse hard this time and laughed when his lover yelped loudly and blushed again.

"Oi, Jack, that bloody hurt, what did I say about groping me in public, eh?" the Doctor chided, as he rubbed his sore bottom with his right hand, but then he smiled at Jack again and rolled his eyes, "and thank you for the compliment-you're not so bad yourself, you know. Oh, blimey, we really have to find that private spot to share a shag already, before you burst, yeah?"

"Yes, Doctor, that would be lovely, really amazing," Jack voiced. He held out his arms in a placating manner and smiled brightly at the Doctor, as he shook his head vehemently in agreement, "I really need to shag your sexy little bottom now, especially after we have had the pollen and sweetness from the all of the flowers assaulting our senses in the garden."

"Oh, very well, Jack, but we still have not explored the right side of the garden yet. I can see and smell many different specimen of flowers, all of the varieties of yellow, red, more blue and purple flowers," the Doctor mused, as his bottom lip jutted out in the most adorable little pout, one that he knew would win Jack over and give him what he wanted.

Jack sighed loudly when he saw the Doctor's sexy bottom lip as it jutted out into the most adorable pout, and he knew he could never resist him when he looked like a hurt little puppy, "Oh, all right, Doctor, we can check out the other side of the garden. After that though, we have to walk through that masonry archway to see if there is some sort of cabana or building where we can share that sexy shag you keep promising me."

"Aw, thank you, Jack that is brilliant, just fantastic, Molto Bene. I want to prove my point to you about finding that private spot to make love in. Oh, just come here, Jack," the Doctor said, as he leaned forward and pressed their lips together in a slow, sensual kiss. He slid his tongue inside Jack's mouth and moved his hands into his black hair as he pulled their mouths together harder and more insistently.

Jack gasped in surprise when the Doctor pulled him into that passionate kiss and at first he was too shocked to react, but when his lover moved his hands into his hair and pulled him closer, he wrapped his arms around the Doctor's slim waist and pulled their bodies flush together. He moved his hands down the Time Lords' sleek muscled back and placed them on his arse, and as he squeezed those tiny muscular globes hard, and he pushed their groins together as he deepened their kiss for several minutes longer.

The Doctor whimpered loudly when Jack pushed their groins together and he could feel not only himself becoming aroused, but also his lover and he knew that if they continued kissing each other here in this open garden, they would end up shagging each other right then and there. He reluctantly ended their kiss and they both gasped hard when their lips parted in a soft smack, and left them both breathless.

Jack smiled seductively at the Doctor and gently carded his fingers through the Time Lords' hair. He leaned in and pressed a soft kiss to his lips again and murmured softly against them, "Mm, you always taste so honey sweet whenever I kiss you, Doctor. Oh, and you look so pretty with your kiss swollen lips too, especially that lovely bottom lip, I could suck on it for hours on end."

"Oh, yes, right, erm, well, I, I just, well, I wouldn't mind if you did, Jack," the Doctor stammered. He blushed again and he ran his fingers nervously through his hair as he tried to regain his composure long enough to speak again. "Anyway, we will just have to wait for that another time. I just, well, I just want to have a look at the other flowers on the right side of this garden-only because I have already spotted a few more of those different specimens."

"Of course, Doctor, it's really not a problem. We can do that right now," Jack remarked. He kissed the Doctors' lips one final time before he motioned the Time Lord to move toward the right side of the garden.

The Doctor grinned geekily at Jack again as grabbed Jacks' hand and then pulled him down on to the edge of the green grass by the flowers. Just as he was about to examine a curious blue flower though, a medium-sized fox darted out of the green brush from the back of the flower bed. The Doctor scooted back and fell hard on his arse on the cobble-stone pathway when it startled both of them, "Oh, blimey, where did you come from, eh, little one?"

"No, Doctor, don't go near that thing, it will kill you in seconds!" Jack shouted, as he stood up he pulled his Webley gun out of his trouser pocket and pointed it down at the animal.

"No, Jack, please don't shoot her, she's not going to harm us, she is just scared by our presence," the Doctor shouted, as he held up his hands in a placating manner to stop Jack from shooting the little animal.

"I can't help it, Doctor, those things are nasty animals, and they will just tear you apart in seconds." Jack retorted, as he still kept his gun aimed at the fox.

The fox meanwhile just stood still and stared at them with her teeth bared. When she growled the Doctor thought how mechanical it sounded, almost robotic, and she turned her head slowly to look up at Jack and then back down on him sprawled on the cobble-stone floor. She blinked her black eyes a few times at them, and once again, the Doctor thought he heard a soft click and a whirring sound, almost as if the animal were a camera snapping pictures of them. He quickly shook the thought away though, when the cute little fox closer her mouth and whined softly as she lowered her head in a friendly gesture towards him. She slowly moved closer to him and sat down beside him on the cobble-stone pathway.

Jack immediately pointed his gun at the small cagey animal, not trusting her in the least bit, "Please don't move, Doctor, and don't even touch her. I don't trust her at all, Doctor. I know those animals will tear out your throat in an instant."

"No, Jack, she's not going to do that, I can sense that she's friendly and she's not even threatening me anymore. Don't you see that now? She's just laid down on the cobble-stone walkway in a welcome manner," the Doctor explained, as he tried to keep Jack calm and not have him use his gun here in the garden. He still didn't move anyway, just in case Jack was right and she did try to attack him, or them. They both just watched the fox closely when she whined again, rubbed up against the Doctor's splayed legs and rolled over onto her back in a playful manner, "Aw, you see, Jack, see what I mean? She's just a big old softie, aren't you, sweetheart, and she just wants a pet, don't you?"

Jack rolled his eyes and still kept his gun in his hand, still not convinced that she was playing around, but he watched as the Doctor reached out with both his hands and caressed her behind her pointy ears, "Humph, I still don't trust the beast, but she really seems to like you, Doc."

"Yes, course she does, Jack. I am not pointing a bloody gun at her," the Doctor retorted as he continued to pet her. He glared at Jack for a moment and rolled his eyes, "Will you please put that gun away now, Jack?"

"Oh, all right, Doctor, if it will make you happy," Jack huffed. He still eyed the fox and for a moment he could have sworn he heard a click and whirring nose when she looked back up and blinked at him a few more times. He shook the strange feeling of being watched and slid his Webley inside his trouser pocket, and then he sat down beside the Doctor again. When he reached out to pet the fox though, it whined loudly, stood up on its four legs and bolted away from the two of them just as quickly as it had appeared. Before she scooted away through the shrubs on the other side of the garden though, she turned to look at them one last time and once again blinked a few times, and then she disappeared.

Unsuspecting to the two of them though, she was actually a robot fox and they were definitely being watched by the planet's Guard. She was a security camera camouflaged as the fox and she snapped several pictures of both of them for the Guards of Bryder.

"Blimey, that was a bit weird, eh Jack?" the Doctor asked, as he stared at Jack and tried to sit up in a normal position. He whined in annoyance when he just couldn't get up off his backside and he reached his arms out towards Jack, who was sitting beside him just laughing in amusement at his predicament. "Well, don't just sit there bloody laughing at me, Captain. Please help me to sit up straight again, will you?"

"Sorry Doc, course I will, but you just look so cute and very sexy all sprawled out on your little bottom," Jack teased relentlessly, as he reached forward as if he were going to grab the Doctor's hands and instead tousled his tawny hair, "I was admiring the view of your tight brown pinstriped trousers as they stretched over your very ample groin." He licked his lips lasciviously and waggled his eyebrows up and down suggestively.

"Oi, Harkness, stop ogling me in public and help me up now!" the Doctor shouted. He tried once again to move his backside, but still couldn't get up on his own.

Jack laughed when the Doctor shouted at him, but he immediately moved towards the fallen Time Lord and wrapped his arms around his slim waist, and then in one swift movement he pulled his lover up off the cobblestone pathway so they were both standing for the moment.

"Oh, that's much better, Jack, thank you," the Doctor murmured as he placed his hands on Jacks' shoulders and squeezed them affectionately, before he leaned forward and pressed a soft kiss to his lips, "and I'm sorry I was so short with you just now, I was just embarrassed by all of your teasing."

"Yes, I know, Doc, and it's all right, you don't have to apologize to me, I was the one acting like a jerk just now not helping you quick enough," Jack remarked, as he squeezed the Doctor's body against his and kissed his pretty pink lips in return. He released him but still patted him on his backside just for fun, but stopped when the Time Lord turned and glared at him.

"Stop it now, Jack, pleas just save that for when we are in private, yeah?" the Doctor retorted, but he smiled anyway and rolled his eyes at his lover. "Come on now, I want to have a look at the rest of these interesting specimens of flowers on this side of the garden. I promise you after that we can dash off and find that special place to be alone in."

"Oh, yes, Doctor, now you're talking my language, and I can't wait to find it," Jack beamed and then clamped his mouth shut when the Doctor turned and stared hard at him. He winked at the Time Lord and followed beside him as they sat down on the green grass again, both of them a little wary about what would come out of the hedgerow again.

The Doctor smiled warmly at Jack as he patted him on his shoulder, and then leaned over the first section of flowers. He had seen something very interesting before that had caught his eye, and he was going to comment on them before the fox interrupted him from his train of thought. He reached inside the upper pocket of his jacket for his specs and threw them on his face, as he leaned down towards the flowers, and it was there he spotted when he had seen earlier.

They were bright orange daisies but the difference was that they had dark blue leaves all around them, "Oh, Jack, will you look at these beautiful specimens? I have never seen anything like this, and I mean that, just look at how shocking the contrast is between the orange flower and the dark blue leaves."

"Oh, wow, yeah, Doctor, that is really very striking and really quite beautiful," Jack said, as he stared down at the flowers the Doctor was so adorably admiring.

"Jack, stop it, I can tell you're bored with this now There's no reason to be so flippant," the Doctor scoffed as he sighed loudly and rolled his eyes at Jack. He bent down to examine the specimen anyway and sniffed its sweetness once again, "Mm, yep, this little beauty was definitely cultivated this one, especially with those dark blue leaves, it's just absolutely brilliant."

"Yeah, they're really nice, Doctor," Jack just laughed softly and nodded his head as he kept his answers short. He was bored now, and really didn't have to the heart to tell the Doctor.

"Oh, Jack, don't you know that you cannot hide your emotions from me? I know you're bored. I can hear it in your voice, and especially your replies to me," the Doctor retorted. He moved his fingers beneath his glasses and rubbed his eyes vigorously, "Why don't we just leave the rest of the garden to itself, hmm? We can walk down the cobblestone pathway through that archway and see what is on the other side of that, yeah?"

"No, Doctor, it's not that I'm bored, it's just that you know more about these things than I do. I am selfish that way, because I want you all to myself," Jack explained. He smiled warmly at his lover and gripped his hand in his as he caressed the back of his knuckles with his thumb.

"I know you do, Jack, and you will have that now, I promise. So then, Allons-y!" the Doctor said, as he moved them quickly down the cobblestone pathway, towards the ornate archway.

As they walked down the pathway, the Doctor grabbed Jack's hand in his and caressed the back of his knuckles. He gasped softly when the feeling of being watched returned again, and this time it was stronger than ever before. All of his Time Lord senses were on high alert, but then he thought it could also be the perfume of the flowers making him feel light headed and giddy. He shook his thoughts from his mind and smiled at Jack when they finally made their way to the very large and very ornate stone archway.

"Wow, Doc, this archway is really amazing. These stones even feel different, they're somehow smoother than normal stone work on Earth," Jack remarked, as he carefully released the Doctor's hand so he could reach in front of him and touch the stones with both his hands. "I'll just bet that the inhabitants of this place grinded down by their own hands, it's really fascinating."

"Mm, yes, Jack, I do believe you are right about that," the Doctor said, as he suddenly stood directly behind Jack and pressed their bodies together. He reached over his lovers' shoulders and grabbed his hands with his own, and as he laced them together he moved his mouth to Jack's ear and whispered seductively. "Oh, but do you really care to talk about that now? Or…would you rather be sharing a kiss right here beneath this very dark and very private stone archway, hmm?"

Jack gasped in surprise by the Doctor's sudden change in behavior. He groaned loudly and pushed his body back hard against his Time Lord lovers' slim, sleek-muscled body. "N-no, Doctor, I, I d-do n-not," Jack stammered over his words. He felt a little dizzy and overwhelmed by the Doctor's actions. "Oh, but I must say that this is more like what I was looking for out of you."

"Oh, were you now, Captain?" the Doctor asked, speaking in a teasing tone of voice. "Hmm, well I guess you found what you were looking for then, eh?"

The Doctor chuckled when he felt Jack's body move back against his and he could feel himself becoming completely aroused. He could sense that his Captain was feeling the same way as he was, and it made him become a bit more demanding and a lot more aroused. "So then, Jack, why don't we go and find that private place where you and I so obviously need right now, hmm?"

Jack panted loudly and grinded his arse hard against the Doctor's groin, as his own bawdy thoughts filled his head. Gods, he could feel his lovers' hardness and knew he was just as aroused as he was now. "Yes, oh yes, Doctor, please? You really have me all hot and bothered now, and I need you. I need to have you, or you can have me, I don't really care. Let's just find someplace where I can shag your sexy flirty bottom, please?" Jack begged, as the words tumbled out of his mouth in quick succession.

"Yeah," the Doctor breathed out the word as he chuckled low and seductive and he whispered heatedly in Jacks' ear. "Come on then, Captain, don't keep me waiting any longer that you already have, yeah?"

In one swift movement that made Jack's head spin, the Doctor turned his body around, pinned his hands above his head and pressed their lips together in a hard, passionate kiss.

Jack gasped around the Doctor's heated kiss, but he couldn't really move to reciprocate because he was pinned against the wall of the stone archway. He really did not mind and he wasn't complaining, but he always forgot how strong the Time Lord could be; even with his slim body, the Doctor still had a lot of strength he kept well hidden.

The Doctor chuckled when he read Jack's thoughts as they raced through his mind, but it did not stop him from manhandling him. He deepened their kiss as he thrust his tongue harder and more insistently inside Jack's mouth. He grinded their semi-hard cocks together to show his lover just how aroused hew was now, and how much they both needed some relief already.

Before Jack could even react or recover from what the Doctor was doing to him though, he gasped again when the Doctor abruptly ended their kiss. They both gasped loudly when their kiss swollen lips parted. Jack was once again totally surprised by the Doctor's outlandish and bawdy behavior, when the Time Lord released his hands from his strong grasp.

The Doctor smiled lasciviously at Jack and did not give him time to recover when he quickly reached for his right hand and yanked him out of the archway. "Come on now, Captain, it's time we found somewhere more private where we can continue this."

"Y-Yeah, Doc, I t-totally a-agree with you on t-that idea," Jack murmured softly as he stuttered over his words. He felt so dizzy and light headed, even more than before with the Doctor's passionate kisses. "Jeez, Doctor, you really have my head spinning in so many different directions from your sexy behavior. What's going on with you now? It seems our roles have switched here and you are acting more like the naught one."

"Mm, aren't I just, Captain," the Doctor said. He smiled cheekily at Jack as he pulled him further down the cobblestone pathway. "Maybe you need to do something about it then, if you want to take charge again, eh?"

"Oh, no, not at all Doc, I am enjoying this way too much to do that," Jack added, as he smirked at the Doctor, and squeezed his hand affectionately.

Jack leaned in and whispered heatedly in the Doctor's ear, as he nibbled on the soft earlobe with his teeth and tongue, while at the same time he grabbed the Doctor's arse and squeezed it with his free hand. "Although, you might get a fight out of me when we do find somewhere private to share some time alone Doctor; but that's only because I really want to shag this sexy and naughty arse of yours."

"Well," the Doctor said, as he held out the word in his adorable manner. He winked at Jack as they moved further along the cobblestone pathway and he smiled brightly when they stumbled upon a new section of the garden. There were a lot more trees and even more different types of flowers in this section, and he could see a small cabana up ahead, it was built upon a set of stone steps and completely hidden by more lush flowers and plants. He knew that was the place for them and he leaned in close to whisper in Jack's ear, "I don't think that will be a problem, Jack. Oh, would you look at that? It would seem that we have finally found a more private place, eh?"

Jack laughed in amusement at the Doctor's filthy behavior and then his head shot up as he looked in the direction the Doctor had indicated. "Oh yes, it most definitely is, Doc. Come on now, last one in gets to be on the bottom."

Jack whooped loudly as he released the Doctor's hand and took off running down the path, his boots reverberating off the cobblestones.

The Doctor laughed and shook his head at his lovers' friskiness. Oh, but though the Doctor was a very fast runner, and he knew Jack knew that, he still stayed just behind Jack when they bolted up the stone steps. By the time they finally reached the doors of the cabana though, they skidded to a halt when they found that they were locked.

Jack was panting and laughing loudly as he bent over and leaned his hands on his knees and tried to catch his breath. "Hey, Doctor, you let me win just then, didn't you? You're a faster runner, much faster than even me with my long legs. Why did you do that?"

"Yep, I sure did, Jack, and I did it because I know how much you want me. So I just gave in for the fun of it," the Doctor answered. He wasn't even panting or breathing heavily as he smiled warmly at Jack and patted on his shoulder. "Now, let's see about getting this door open, yeah?"

"Sure thing, Doctor, sounds good to me," Jack quipped just as lightly as the Doctor had. He stood up again once he got his wind back and patted the Doctor on his arse. "You are so adorable, do you know that? Why don't you get your sonic screwdriver out and get the door open, hmm?"

"Mm, yes, I will do, Captain, if you will please get your hand off my backside for just a moment," the Doctor teased, as he grinned wickedly at him and shook his head in total amusement when Jack rolled his eyes at him.

"Oh, yes, please excuse me, Doctor, of course I will," Jack added, but then squeezed the Doctor's muscular cheeks harder and pressed his body flush against his lovers' one final time. "Oh, but can you really blame me for wanting to keep my hand there in the first place, Doc? You have such a lovely little bottom that is just made for groping…and other more sexy things, eh?"

"Oi, Jack, stop it, will you? What did I tell you about groping me in public, eh?" the Doctor scolded Jack, but still pushed his arse back against his lovers hand and his strong body. He chuckled wickedly and turned to face Jack, as he pressed a playful kiss on his lips and murmured against them. "Well, that is until we are inside this cabana, yeah?"  
"All right, Doctor, it's really not a problem. I'll just have to be patient and behave now before I can have you," Jack retorted, but he still patted the Doctor's arse one final time. He stepped back quickly though, when the Doctor narrowed his eyes threateningly at him.

The Doctor winked at Jack after he gave him his mock threatening look and then reached inside the top pocket of his brown pinstriped jacket for his trusty sonic screw-driver. He smiled and shook his head as he switched it on and held it against the metal lock on the steel door. "Ah, it's a good thing this door is not made of wood, Jack, or we would not be getting inside here any time soon."

"Hmm, that is really funny that your sonic screwdriver doesn't do actual wood, Doctor. Only because you certainly were able to use it on my wood-y that time you pleasured me with it," Jack teased and chuckled when the Doctor stared at him with a wide-eyed shocked expression.

"Oi, Harkness, don't diss the sonic," the Doctor retorted, as he glared at Jack and pushed the door open when the lock clicked.

When they finally entered the cabana and peered inside through the inky blackness, they noticed the sheer magnitude of the room. It was most assuredly bigger on the inside and the Doctor was both confused and intrigued by that, but he really didn't have time to say anything to Jack when his lover suddenly grabbed him from behind and spun his body around to face him. He wrapped his arms around the Doctor's slim waist and pushed him down toward what looked like a comfortable settee in the middle of the room.

The Doctor gasped loudly and grabbed on to Jack's shoulders so he wouldn't fall to the floor on his backside. He landed with a soft whoosh on a very comfortable settee. He moaned when Jack loosened his tie and gasped when he pulled it off and tossed it to the floor. His own hands got busy unbuttoning Jacks' light blue shirt and that too joined his tie and now his pinstriped jacket on the floor and shirt and t-shirt.

Jack panted loudly with each article of clothing he removed off the Doctor's body and he chuckled with the Time Lord divested him of his clothes. He kicked off his boots and used his feet to do the same with the Doctor's trainers, and then he moved his hands down the Doctor's naked chest, caressing his soft skin as his hands moved deftly to the waistband of the Doctor's pinstriped trousers. He could see his lover was just as aroused as he was now, because both their cocks were straining so hard for relief. He couldn't wait to have his lover naked now, and he just quickly unbuttoned and then unzipped his trousers and pulled them roughly off the Doctor. He grinned down at the Doctor when all that was left on his were his jockey style pants and he rubbed his cock through the soft fabric with the heel of his hand. He smiled wolfishly when the Doctor whimpered and pushed his hips up off the cushions of the settee for more contact.

"Mm, you like that, Doc, does that feel good when I rub your hard cock like that?" Jack teased, as he bent over the Doctor's prone body and kissed and nipped at his lovers' long neck.

The Doctor moaned and whimpered loudly when Jack started teasing him relentlessly, and he bucked his hips up harder from the settee when Jack laid his body over his. He groaned and his head fell back when Jack kissed his erogenous zones on his neck and collarbone. He groaned loudly as he stared up at Jack from his pinned, prone position on the settee beneath his lover. "Oh, Jack, you are such a bloody tease, aren't you? Please, let's just get on with this now? Oh, Rassilon, I cannot wait any longer, Captain."

"Mm, such an impatient little bottom, aren't you?" Jack said, as he slipped his hand inside the Doctor's pants and started stroking the Doctor's hard cock. He smiled when the Doctor's lovely slim hips bucked harder up off the settee again, but that didn't stop him from stroking him and getting him harder. But he knew the Time Lord would get miffed if he continued to tease him, so he quickly removed his hand from inside his pants and quickly removed his own trousers. Before Jack tossed them on the floor on top of their huge pile of clothing already there, he reached inside the pocket of his trousers for the tube of Venusian lube he always carried with him.

"My, my, that's very presumptuous of you, isn't it, Captain?" the Doctor retorted, as he stared down at the tube and rolled his eyes at his lover. He flashed him a cheeky grin to let him know that he was only teasing him.

'No, not at all, Doctor, you know that I always carry a tube of this wonderful Venusian lube with me wherever we go. I even had it with us that time we visited the Prince of Carsashia on the Planet Maledonia last week," Jack quipped, as he placed the tube beside the Doctor's body and then tossed his own trousers on the floor on top of the pile already there.

"Oh, no, you didn't do that, did you? Oh, Jack, no wonder that prince was putting on the charm a bit too much to the two of us all night," the Doctor groaned as his head fell back against the cushions on the settee again. "Oh, please tell me that you didn't mention that to him, while we all were enjoying our glasses of Midori Hyper Vodka Martini's?"

Jack chuckled wickedly and waggled his eyebrows up and down at the Doctor as he grinded their pants covered cocks together. He grinned wickedly when the Doctor moaned and involuntarily pushed his hips up off the cushions again. "Yes, I am afraid that I did just that, Doctor, but can you blame me? He was one hot looking Prince and was just begging to be teased with those pretty pink pouty lips of his-oh-right just like yours are."

"Jack," the Doctor groaned as he held out his name in a warning tone. He smiled though at hearing Jack's compliment and bucked his hips one more time, "now will you please just take pity on me and shag me already? You've got me pinned her to this settee and I can't exactly move, can I?"

"Mm, Doc, you sound so pretty when you beg me like that," Jack teased again as he rolled his hips against the Doctor's slim, body hips and grinned bawdily at him, "your wish is my command, my sexy Time Lord."

The Doctor sighed loudly at Jacks' playful words and it turned into a gasp when Jack's hips rolled against his own. He couldn't help himself as his cock twitched inside his pants and he cried out. "Jack, please stop bloody teasing me and give me some relief?"

"Aw, I'm sorry, Doctor, of course I will give you relief, and also myself for that matter," Jack shot back. This time he did get busy with taking care of his gorgeous Doctor, and he knew they were both going to be very quick at this, because they were both feeling very randy. He quickly slid the Doctor's blue jockey-style pants down his hips. He even smiled when his lover lifted them off the cushions so he could slide them down his gorgeous long legs. He quickly slid off his own and then laughed when the two of them were stark naked inside the strange cabana, but he didn't let them bother him as he picked up the tube of lube on the cushion and popped open the cap. He grinned lasciviously down at the Doctor and noticed his lover had the same type of naughty grin on his handsome face.

"Oh, Doctor, you are so beautiful laying there all naked and ready for me to shag you senseless into the cushions of this settee," Jack teased, as he tipped the tube over two of his fingers, and he licked his lips when the Doctor lifted his legs up to his chest without being asked.

"Yeah, that's enough of the talking and teasing now, Harkness. Please, just shag me senseless in to the cushions of this settee as you have already said you would do, all right?" the Doctor barked, his words tumbling out of his pretty pink mouth in quick succession. He held onto his knees as he pulled his legs further up his chest to give Jack better access to his arse. He gasped and cried out as his body arched when Jack moved his fingers deep inside him in one swift movement.

"Oh, Doctor, you are always so tight, even after every time we have sex, it's always like the first time," Jack whispered heatedly, as he scissored his fingers apart to stretch his lover as best he could. Once he was satisfied that he prepared him enough, he pulled his fingers out and smiled down at the Doctor again when he gasped loudly. He patted his slim hip with his left hand and then quickly lubed up his own rampant cock. "Are you ready now, Doctor?"

"Yes, Jack, yes, I am ready. Please just take me now? Please, Jack, just shag me senseless? I need you now," the Doctor begged again, but spoke in a commanding tone of voice. He lifted his hips up off the cushions again and stared at Jack with a pleading expression.

"Yes, of course, my beautiful Doctor, so am I, more than ready," Jack added, as he moved behind the Doctor's body and positioned his cock at his entrance. Once again he slid inside the Doctor in a swift movement that made them both cry out from how tight the Doctor was.

The Doctor whimpered as he reached up for his lover and pulled his body over his own so he could look into his gorgeous blue eyes. He wrapped his long legs around Jack's waist and his hands around the back of his neck, as he pulled his mouth down toward his own so he could kiss his lips. He murmured softly against them, as he nibbled on his bottom lip with his teeth, "Mm, Jack that feels so good, now don't you dare worry about hurting me. I need you to really shag me hard and fast, I know I usually have a little reserve, but this time that does not apply. Just get on with it now."

"Oh, Doctor, your wish is definitely my command, you beautiful and sexy Time Lord," Jack answered, as he pushed his cock hard and fast inside the Doctor's tight, clenching arse with wild abandon. He moaned when the Doctor pulled his mouth down hard on his own and kissed him hard and long as he pushed his slim hips up against Jack's downward thrusting hips. He knew he wouldn't be lasting too long, so he wanted to enjoy the feeling of being inside his lover for as long as he could.

The Doctor moaned and whimpered loudly as he moved his hips faster and harder now up against Jack's hips, as he deepened their kiss for a few minutes longer. He had to end the kiss when Jack changed the angle of his thrusts and the head of his cock bumped up against his prostate. His hearts were hammering in his chest and he could feel his own very hard cock rubbing between their joined bodies, so he reached between them and wrapped the fingers of his right hand around the shaft. "Oh, Jack, I know I usually last much longer than this, and you have more self control too, but, blimey, I am close, so close now. I don't know how much longer I can hold on."

"Yes, yes, I know, me too, Doctor, I'm feeling the same way," Jack panted loudly, and his own human heart was beating a mad tattoo in his chest and it co-mingled with the Doctor's twin hearts as they beat together. Jack started thrusting his cock in faster and when he changed his angle and the head rubbed up against his sweet little prostate several times. He knew that was driving the Doctor over the brink, because it was much more sensitive than his. He smiled down at the Doctor as he watched him stroking his own cock in time to his thrusts, and he suddenly gasped when his lover squeezed his cock harder inside his tight arse.

"Come on Jack, don't stop, don't think, just pound me into the cushions of the settee," the Doctor called out as he pulled Jack's mouth down on his again and slid his tongue inside Jack's open mouth. His left hand was around the back of Jack's neck, while his right hand was stroking his own cock with fast strokes. He groaned when he moved his thumb over the head and coaxed out his honey pre-cum and he used it to slick up his shaft.

Jack pressed his body down on the Doctor's and kissed his lover with more fervor and passion that he knew made his head spin, and then something sparked inside their minds and their bodies that suddenly sent them over the edge. He realised it was the Doctor sending out a strong burst of telepathic energy through them both, and as it moved through their minds and over their bodies, they ended their kiss and gasped loudly.

The Doctor was the first to climax, as his own sweet honey cream filled his hand and spurted all over their stomachs, and he squeezed Jack's cock harder inside his arse when his prostate was hit with several punishing thrusts from the head of Jack's cock.

Jack suddenly threw his head back and howled passionately as the most intense orgasm hit him and he had his own powerful climax, filling the Doctor over and over as they rode out the crest of their orgasms together. Then it was all over in a flash, as the telepathic energy subsided and Jack crashed his body down on top of the Doctor as they held one another for a few minutes so their hearts would calm down again.

The Doctor moaned softly and nuzzled his face against Jack's neck, leaving little butterfly kisses down to his collarbone. He knew they were both feeling sated now. H somehow thought they were both so overly excited by the fragrance from all the flowers in the garden. "Mm, thank you, my Captain, that was brilliant, and I think what we both definitely needed, yeah?"

"Oh yes, Doc, very much so, but you don't have to thank me, it was my pleasure, and yours from the way you behaved," Jack laughed, as he sat up a on the settee, pulled the Doctor into his arms for a moment. He stared around at their surroundings and noticed the really long corridor to the left of the room they were in. "This place is really creepy, and I'm really starting to get the feeling that we are being watched even more in here."

"Mm, I'm suddenly getting that same feeling, Jack. Not that I just want us to have a wham bam thank you moment, but I think we should just get our kit back on, quickly, and get back to the TARDIS," the Doctor added, as he moved his body carefully away from Jack and sorted their clothes out for them. He placed both piles on the cushions of the settee and smiled warmly at Jack, before he slipped on his clothes with lightning speed.

"Yeah, you're right about this one too, Doctor, I really don't like what I'm feeling here," Jack said, as he stood up and quickly dressed himself and then moved toward the Doctor. He wrapped his arms around his waist and pressed a soft kiss to his lips, "Mm, I think we can continue this session once we're safely on the TARDIS again, eh my sexy Doctor?"

"Sure, Jack, and this time I get to play the top. Not to worry though, I will make the next session last much longer than this one," the Doctor teased his lover and then heard the sound of voices just outside the cabana. He froze when they got closer, right up to the door and before they had time to react, the lock was turning and a whole gaggle of the Planet's Guards entered with their laser rifles raised toward them.

"You two put your hands up and don't move a muscle. You are both under arrest for trespassing in the private cottage of Ieuan the Bold. You will come with us to the Citadel, where you will be held in the dungeons for questioning and trial," the lead Guard spoke, as he and his men approached them with their rifles pointed at their chests.

The Doctor could see their uniforms were a dusty gray colour and they wore military style caps on their heads, with combat boots on their feet. They were armed to the teeth with guns and knives and other weapons he didn't recognize, so he knew to keep still for the moment.

But that didn't stop the Doctor from talking, as he always did when he was put into a tricky situation, "We are very sorry, Gentlemen, we did not know this place was at all inhabited. If you will just give us the chance, we will get back into our ship and fly away from here-Oof-" His words were cut short when the lead guard stepped up to him and hit him hard in his stomach with the butt of his laser rifle.

"You will keep your mouth shut, intruder, or I will shut it for you!" the guard shouted angrily as he glared down at the Doctor and watched as Jack helped him to stand up.

"Hey, there's no need for violence, you know, my friend is right, we didn't know you guys were here, the place was deserted," Jack added, as he wrapped his arm around the Doctor's waist and held him against his body.

The lead guard laughed menacingly and this time he punched the Doctor hard on the side of his face and grinned when he cried out and fell to the floor again. "I told you to be silent! Now if you keep talking to me and arguing with me, then your pretty partner here will feel the heat from my laser rifle moving through his slim body. We had our cameras trained on the two of you since you arrived here, that's how we knew where to find you."

"Oh, blimey, why does everyone I meet insist on hitting and smacking me," the Doctor groaned and his head was reeling from where the guard had hit him hard on his cheek, and he could feel a bruise forming there, and he stood up on shaky feet as he clung to Jack. He stumbled for a moment and had to shake his head when his vision blurred for a second.

Jack glared angrily at the guard and didn't care if he shot him, as long as he left the Doctor alone. "Look, you trigger happy bastard, will you please stop hitting my friend? If you want a better target, then why don't you try me on for size, hmm?"

Jack had moved his right hand into the pocket of his trousers and fingered his own laser blaster, and he moved the setting to stun. He was going to cause a diversion so he and the Doctor could run down that very long corridor.

"Oh, if you insist, pretty boy, but you won't like the sting of these lasers, they will melt the skin right off your pretty body," the lead guard retorted, and suddenly raised his laser toward Jack's chest.

Jack was quick to react though, as he moved the shouting Doctor behind his body and pulled out his laser. He shot off a round just over their heads and then shot the leader in his leg, just to stun him, and then turned around to face the Doctor. He could hear the rest of the guards getting their laser rifles ready, while the leader lay on the floor holding his shin. He knew it was just a stun shot, but it still hurt.

"Come on, Doc, let's leg it down that corridor!" Jack shouted, as he quickly grabbed the Doctor's hand and they took off at top speed out of the room and raced around the corner to the corridor.

The Doctor laughed in amusement at Jack's quick thinking as they both ran at top speed, their feet reverberating off the wooden floor. "Oh, Jack, you are brilliant! That was really quick thinking on your part. You set your blaster to stun, didn't you?"

"Yep, I didn't want to kill the poor bastard, just wanted to give us time to get out of there. Now let's see where this corridor goes, eh?" Jack said, as they rounded another corner and came upon a large oak door.

"Oh, blimey, I hope that door is not locked, it's bloody wood and the sonic won't work on it," the Doctor groaned, as he gently released Jack's hand and pulled out his sonic screwdriver.

"Not to worry, Doc, I've got my blaster in my hand, and if it is wood, I can just give it a shot," Jack quipped, as he kept up beside his lover, but then they both gasped and turned around for a moment when they heard the shout of the guards as they rounded the second corridor.

"Come on now, Captain, we really got to leg it now. It always seems that we are running for the thrill of it, eh?" the Doctor asked, as he raced toward the door and was happy to see that it was open. He grabbed Jack's hand in his and pulled him through the door just as the guards shot another round of laser fire in their direction. He found a long wooden beam that seemed to fit through the metal braces on the other side of the door, and he motioned for Jack to help him.

"Yeah, it does seem like we end up doing that, Doctor, but I wouldn't have it any other way with you," Jack said, as they finished moving the beam inside the braces and then took off down running the dark winding corridor.

"Yep, and me, with you, my Captain," the Doctor added, but then they both looked up when they suddenly felt the room shifting to the left. They held onto each other and it was then that they could see the Red Crystal Oval dome covered Citadel above them. "Blimey, what is this place anyway? What kind of building shifts its rooms like that?"

"Don't know, Doctor, but I have a feeling that we should run to our right up here, don't you agree?" Jack asked, as he squeezed the Doctor's hand and pulled him off in that direction when the Time Lord shook his head.

They were laughing loudly as they ran down another winding and shifting corridor and then heard the shouts of the guards, and this time they must have had the great and ominous Ieuan the bold with them. He kept heard them calling him Sire and it turned his stomach to think what would happen if they were actually captured by this man.

Jack gasped when they suddenly came upon a maze of rooms that seemed to be moving around in a circle each time they thought they made it down the correct corridor. "What the hell is this place, some kind of Ominous Citadel? It's more like a haunted house at the circus than a real building, Doctor."

"Yeah, I'm getting that same feeling too, Jack, but I think if we go to our left we may make it out of here. I can feel the TARDIS inside my mind, she's calling to me, and it feels as if she is just this way," the Doctor revealed, as he pulled Jack along to their right, the two of them running ever faster than before.

"Oh yes, thank the Goddess for her lovely Gallifreyan hearts, that beautiful Time Ship, she's just like her owner, the best and brilliant!" Jack stated, as he and the Doctor laughed at his remarks, but kept running. They were running not only for the thrill of it, but for their lives now, and he was determined to see that they got out of there alive and back to the safety of the TARDIS.

They are startled though when they hear the shouts of Ieuan and his guards when they make it through the maze and somehow knew which way they had gone. "Shit, Doc, they're getting close now. We have to get the hell out of here now."

"I know, Jack, I'm telling you, the TARDIS is close, closer than she was before," the Doctor shouted over their loud running as they moved over another wooden floor. He thought how it might be possible that that cabana they were in was somehow connected to the Ominous Citadel with its winding corridors. He didn't time to react when they both suddenly came upon another set of large wooden doors and he laughed in relief as he gripped Jack's hand and pushed them open.

They both called out in relief when they stumbled out into the bright sunshine of the garden where the TARDIS was parked. Jack whooped as the Doctor cried out happily at seeing her again. "Oh yes, Jack, I told you she was close! Come on now, I can hear that lot are inside the section of the cabana we just stumbled out of."

Jack smiled and grabbed the Doctor's hand this time as he pulled them toward the Time Ship and whooped when she opened her doors for them, but just before they moved inside the safety of her depths, Ieuan and the Guards bounded out into the section of the Garden and their Sire ordered them to open fire on the intruders, as they were escaping. They had to cover their heads as they were assaulted by the volley of laser fire that flew out of the guards rifles, but they didn't have to worry, because the TARDIS had her protective shields up around them.

The Doctor shoved Jack inside as he cried out and closed the doors behind them, and before he could even reach the console, she had already set the Dematerialization sequence that sent them into the safety of the Vortex.

They both sank down on the pilot chair panting and laughing and just holding onto each other, no, they were clinging to each other happy that they had made it back into the safety of the TARDIS.

"Blimey, that was brilliant fun, eh Jack?" the Doctor asked, when they were finally calmed down again and could breathe enough to speak.

"Yeah, it sure was, Doctor. We not only enjoyed the lovely Gardens of Bryder, but we had really hot sex. Oh, and we gave that lot a run for their money…literally," Jack added, as he kissed the Doctor's lips tenderly and ran his fingers through his tawny hair to comfort him. "Come on now, what do you say to a soak in a nice hot bath. Afterwards, I'll cook supper and then we can go back to our bedroom and pick up where we left off when we had to leave that cabana so quickly, eh Doctor?"

"Mm, that sounds like a marvelous idea, Jack, all of it," the Doctor replied, as he kissed Jack's lips in return and then stood up from the pilot chair. He held his hand out to Jack and wiggled his fingers at playfully at him.

Jack just laughed and smiled warmly at his Doctor and bolted up off the cushion of the chair. He grabbed the Doctor's hand gently in his and smiled when his lover laced their fingers together and they walked quietly out of the console room to spend the rest of their evening enjoying each others company in the safety of the TARDIS.


End file.
